Fatherhood
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Czech terlihat seperti sedang sakit hari itu. Prussia dan Hungary sama-sama memperhatikannya, dan mengajak gadis kecil itu bicara. {canon; historical} {possibly sequel to Filial}


**Fatherhood**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary, Czech. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : K+.

 _(Czech terlihat seperti sedang sakit hari itu. Prussia dan Hungary sama-sama memperhatikannya, dan mengajak gadis kecil itu bicara.)_

* * *

Prussia mendelik lalu mengiringi gerak Czech. Dia yakin yang lain juga melihat dan menyadari perubahan gadis kecil itu, tetapi dia yakin pula semuanya tidak mau benar-benar peduli.

"Kaumau makan sesuatu yang beda hari ini?"

Prussia tersentak. Czech telah keluar dan senggolan siku Hungary membuatnya tak lagi memperhatikan Czech—dan hasratnya untuk menyusul anak itu pun buyar.

"Oh—makan?"

"Iya, makan. Aku bertaruh suara yang barusan kudengar adalah suara perutmu."

"Mmm ..." Prussia merenung sebentar. Matanya mengarah pada Romania dan Bulgaria serta Poland yang sedang ribut sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas berkas di atas meja. Poland kemudian menyeret Lithuania dan meninggalkan ruangan. Romania sempat mendelik pada Prussia, namun tak begitu peduli untuk mengoceh padanya.

"Aku yakin kau sedang tidak ingin makan ... yah, kautahu makanan yang biasa disajikan di 'rumah', bukan?"

Roti yang keras, minuman yang cuma air putih, dan sekerat daging hambar ... Prussia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke, kita cari di luar. Mumpung masih lama sebelum jam berkumpul untuk makan malam," Prussia memastikan lewat delikan ke arah jam dinding ruang rapat. "Siapa yang bayar?"

"Kau," Hungary berdiri, berjengit.

"Tshh," Prussia menyusul berdiri, dan menyampirkan koper kecil berkas itu ke balik punggungnya. "Iya, iya," dia mendorong pelan punggung Hungary.

Hungary malah tertawa kecil, "Aku cuma bercanda. Bayar sendiri-sendiri saja. Aku tahu kita tidak _sekaya_ itu untuk sok-sokan membayari yang lain makan."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Prussia menggosok rambutnya. "Aku yang membayarkan. Serius."

Senyum Hungary sedikit miring. "Ya, perekonomian Jerman Timur memang bagus belakangan ini. Aku paham. Trims. Aku menghargainya—dan semoga kita menemukan tempat makan yang bagus dengan makanan yang enak."

Mereka tidak berbicara soal apapun lagi sampai keluar dari gedung kecil itu. Mereka hanya mengikuti naluri untuk berbelok ke kiri, tidak seperti yang lain yang sepertinya langsung pulang ke _rumah_ di arah kanan sana.

"Yang sana?" tunjuk Hungary, setelah mereka berjalan kurang lebih dua ratus meter dan menemukan perempatan.

Alis Prussia terangkat. " _Borscht_ ...," dia berbicara pelan. Dia masih perlu waktu untuk membaca Sirilik. Hungary telah mampu melakukannya dengan sangat baik, dia tak mengerti bagaimana dan dia pikir sudah seharusnya Hungary bersedia mengajarinya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Mmnnn," Prussia pun melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada lampu merah di jalan kecil ini, dan dia menyeberang sesukanya saja. Bahunya merapat pada bahu Hungary, dan dia mengangkat tangan untuk memberi isyarat pada mobil dari arah kanan yang terlihat mendekat.

Prussia berharap mereka menjual borscht yang sebenarnya dan tidak dikurang-kurangi elemennya. Tempat itu terlihat sempit dan terpojok, takutnya jika itu hanyalah sebuah usaha mati suri yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung dan menyediakan menu ala kadarnya.

Ada beberapa meja makan di dalam, namun Hungary yang dua langkah di depan memilih tempat memanjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja konter.

"Dua borscht. Dan tolong, minumannya hanya air putih."

Prussia mendelik.

"Akan lebih sehat untukmu," Hungary mencondongkan diri dan setengah berbisik.

Hungary mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja sambil menunggu. Prussia menjalinkan jari-jemarinya di depan wajah dan bertopang pada sikunya. Kembali terpikirkan apa yang barusan dia perhatikan.

"Kau ... lihat Czech tadi?"

"Mm. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Kau juga merasakannya, ya?"

Mata Prussia menerawang ke depan. "Saat _speech_ dia seolah kehilangan nyawanya. Maksudku ... matanya. Matanya biasanya cerah, ceria dan optimis meski di saat-saat seperti ini. Sekarang sepertinya dia lesu. Apa dia sakit?"

"Bisa jadi. Nanti aku akan datang padanya di rumah," bersamaan dengan ucapannya, dua hidangan sup disajikan. Meski tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Prussia, dia cukup puas dengan makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap ini. Dia rasa, walau isi mangkuknya agak 'sepi', ini masih terlihat lebih menggiurkan daripada makan malam yang rutin diadakan di _rumah_.

Hungary mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat kaca etalase di bawah konter. "Sepertinya ..."

Prussia tak jadi mengaduk pesanannya. Dia memandang Hungary dan, segera, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang diperhatikan wanita itu. Dia menoleh dan memicingkan mata ke arah jalan. "Itu Czech!" maka dia pun langsung beranjak. Nyaris menyepak kaki kursi ketika berlari keluar namun berhasil selamat.

Czech berjalan sendirian, masih diperhatikan Hungary melalui kaca. Dia hanya membawa tas kecil, berkas yang dia bawa tak pernah sebanyak yang lain namun setiap kali memaparkan sesuatu, kemampuannya bisa disandingkan dengan yang lain. Gadis itu mendongak ketika Prussia mencapainya. Dan dengan mudah, Prussia bisa menggandeng anak itu menyeberangi jalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah makan ini lagi.

"Ini, makanlah supku."

"Gil?" Hungary sedikit heran.

"Belum kusentuh. Sepertinya mereka menjual _wurst_ ," Prussia mengendikkan dagu ke daftar menu yang dipajang di dinding dan tercetak dalam huruf tebal. "Aku pesan itu saja. Kausuka ini, 'kan?"

"Ah ... terima kasih," dia memandang dengan mata yang—Prussia bertaruh—sedikit berair, namun ekspresinya sedikit dibubuhi senyuman.

Prussia cuma mengangguk dan langsung memesan sosis yang dia harap masih tersedia itu. Beruntung, sisa-sisanya masih ada dan Prussia bisa mendapatkannya dalam porsi utuh.

"Czech, apa kau sakit?" Hungary tampak merapat pada gadis itu.

Prussia memperhatikan lewat ekor mata. Naluri keibuan Hungary yang seringkali muncul secara tak terduga tak pernah gagal membangunkan harapan dan segala ketenangan dari dalam hatinya yang belakangan menjadi keras karena terbawa suasana di balik Tirai Besi.

"Kami perhatikan kau agak berbeda di rapat kali ini."

Penyertaan kata 'kami' membuat Prussia berhenti mengunyah sesaat. Entahlah, namun itu terdengar begitu menyamankan.

"Aku ..." Czech memainkan sendoknya pelan di dalam mangkuk. "Nanti kuceritakan. Bisakah aku ..." dia kemudian berbicara dengan lebih pelan, "aku menginap di kamar salah satu dari kalian?" dia menoleh pada Prussia.

Prussia membuka mulutnya sebentar, namun Hungary keburu menyambar.

"Akan kita jadikan kamar Prussia sebagai 'markas' malam ini, oke? Seperti biasa," dia tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, habiskan supnya, ya? Mau tambah lagi juga boleh. Ayah Gilbert yang membayarkan semuanya malam ini, ha ha ha!"

"Tsk," Prussia mencibir. Namun dia langsung membuang muka—padahal dia bisa saja langsung mengiyakan untuk meyakinkan Czech—untuk kembali pada wurst. Permainan peran ala keluarga sering kali dilontarkan Hungary di depan Czech, lebih karena kebersamaan mereka jauh sebelum ini, masih sering membuat kupingnya panas. Dia berharap wanita itu memang sungguh-sungguh dan bukan hanya untuk menghangatkan hati si anak kecil ini—yang masih terlalu lembut untuk dunia yang keras.

Czech mau pelan-pelan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan ala Hungary, seputar keadaan negaranya bersama Slowakia ketika mereka pulang untuk menengok baru-baru ini. Prussia membiarkan mereka, seraya makan dengan cepat agar punya alasan untuk mendesak mereka segera pulang.

Dia sudah tak sabar.

* * *

 _Rumah_ besar itu masih sepi. Mungkin yang lain sibuk di kamar masing-masing, atau malah bepergian sesuka hati mereka, karena cuaca hari ini relatif hangat untuk awal musim dingin.

Sebutannya memang 'rumah', tapi Prussia tak pernah benar-benar merasa bahwa itu berarti seperti _rumah_ yang sesungguhnya. Tempat itu dipakai untuk tinggal seluruh anggota Pakta Warsawa, dan mereka hanya boleh untuk kembali ke negara masing-masing satu kali selama maksimal dua minggu setiap bulannya. Lebih terlihat seperti sebuah penginapan berkayu dengan tiga lantai, dengan dua buah 'aula' besar yang merupakan ruang berkumpul dan ruang makan.

Ruang berkumpul tak pernah berfungsi dengan baik. Tak ada yang mau benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan yang lain di situ dan bercengkerama seperti sebuah keluarga yang diharapkan. Semuanya mengelompok, sesuai dengan kawan dekat atau tetangga masing-masing.

Bagiamanapun ... mereka tak pernah menjadi 'keluarga' sejak awal. Hanya Russia, Belarus dan Ukraine yang sedarah. Prussia percaya itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa mereka semua tak pernah terikat dengan baik meski sebuah pakta telah ditandatangani.

Prussia, Hungary dan Czech secara kebetulan mendapat jatah lantai dua. Hanya ada Slowakia dan Ukraine yang satu lantai selain mereka. Prussia sengaja menginjak tangga dengan berisik dengan niat menjahili Romania yang kamarnya paling dekat dengan tangga di sudut, semoga saja anak itu memang ada di kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan tidur di sini juga?" tanya Czech pada Hungary, dengan mata membulat seperti bocah kecil dengan intriguitas tinggi.

"Kaumau? Oke, aku akan turuti. Aku ke kamarku dulu, mengambil beberapa barang. Kuambilkan juga dari kamarmu, bagaimana?"

"Jangan—"

"Ambilkan, Liz," Prussia melemparkan sebuah kunci yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Hungary. Czech menatap kaget—itu kunci kamarnya!—tak dia sadari Prussia sempat mengambil benda yang menyembul dari kantong luar tasnya itu. "Ayo, masuk. Ceritakan saja masalahmu."

Mereka bertiga masuk secara bersamaan—Hungary ke kamarnya sendiri yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Prussia.

Di dalam tempat yang tak banyak punya perabot itu—Prussia lebih suka menaruh barang-barang pentingnya di Berlin—Prussia langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Czech mengikutinya.

Prussia meletakkan punggung tangan di kening dan leher Czech. Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati semuanya normal.

"Kau ... tidak sakit ..."

Czech menggeleng. "Memang tidak."

Prussia berdiri dari tempat tidur, mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Benda itu nyaris jatuh karena terlalu rapuh dan Prussia menariknya terlalu terburu-buru, namun dia berhasil menangkapnya. Tidak ada banyak benda di dalam sana, tidak satupun yang berharga. Debu dan sisa kayu yang dimangsa serangga memenuhi dasarnya. Prussia menutupnya kembali, sadar bahwa dia tidak menyimpan satu pun perlengkapan medis.

Hungary datang ketika dia membuka lemari besarnya. Prussia mengikuti gerak Hungary dan duduk di ujung lain tempat tidur, mengapit Czech di antara mereka.

"Slowakia akan pulang besok. Mengecek keadaan. Atau ... malam ini juga."

"Sesuatu terjadi?" tak ada yang menyaksikan Hungary mencengkeram kain pakaian Czech yang ia bawakan dan ia pangku.

Czech tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih menunduk, sayangnya, dengan tangan yang entah mencari harapan dari Prussia atau pelarian di Hungary.

"Aku takut."

Prussia mendekat. "Russia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Kembali, Czech tak mengiyakan. "Ini ... hanya ..."

"Pekerjaan bosnya," potong Hungary. Tahu bahwa semuanya memang memiliki rahasia umum; sebuah pemikiran bahwa sesama mereka tak pernah terlalu bersalah atas apapun, tak pernah sangat buruk untuk suatu keputusan, karena di atas mereka, manusia yang mereka bawahilah yang punya lebih banyak wewenang dan otoritas.

"Pemimpinku berganti. Yang baru merencanakan sebuah reformasi dan menghapuskan sistem sensor."

Dengan mudah Prussia dan Hungary mengerti itu, dengan satu kali tatapan mata saja, mereka lebih mengerti satu sama lain dari apa yang mungkin saja bisa mereka katakan.

"Soviet tidak ingin ada perubahan yang memberi efek pada sekeliling. Soviet tidak mau sesuatu terulang," secara refleks, tangan Hungary mengusap leher kirinya, yang masih memperlihatkan, dengan samar-samar, bekas luka memanjang yang cukup dalam. Hasil dari tahun 1956, dan Prussia juga bisa melihatnya dengan baik ketika Hungary mencoba menyusun kata-kata lagi. "Mereka akan melakukan invasi?"

"Sepertinya," Czech menahan napas. "Slowakia mendengar Russia berbicara dengan bosnya dalam kode-kode tertentu, tetapi setelah menerjemahkannya bersama ... kami tahu sesuatu dari itu—mereka tidak suka apa yang direncanakan Dubček."

Hungary menggenggam tangan Czech, dan di saat itulah gadis itu sadar dia telah meneteskan airmata—hanya Prussia yang memberitahunya lewat sekaan pada pipi mungilnya.

"Aku ..." sekali lagi, dia bosan mengujarkannya tapi dia tak tahu harus melarikan diri dengan cara apalagi, "... takut ..."

Segala bahaya yang bisa saja terjadi atas hal itu berkelebat di depan mata Czech. Anak itu semakin tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa tentara dari Poland, Hungary, East German, juga Bulgaria akan direkrut untuk menjalankan rencana—karena ia sadar itu hanya akan membuat kemelut yang lebih panjang lagi dan melibatkan dua orang yang sedang berada di sisinya.

"Siapapun membenci peperangan," tiba-tiba saja tangan Prussia merangkul tubuhnya. Tangan yang sarat dengan cerita peperangan dan kisah sabetan pedang—juga noda-noda darah yang tak pernah hilang ceritanya meski warnanya telah lenyap itu—tetap mampu memberikan Czech selimut yang hangat di sisi tubuhnya. Seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mencoba menarik panas tubuh anaknya yang sedang demam, dia merangkul Czech tepat di dadanya dan memutuskan bahwa, dia tidak ingin menjadi Prussia sekarang. Terlebih East Germany. Dia ingin menjadi Gilbert yang miskin, yang tak punya obat apapun di lacinya, dan hanya mencoba menyembuhkan putrinya dengan cara paling primitif. Dia ingin berlepas diri dari segala pesta hitam yang membanjiri kawasan yang tak seharusnya selalu mendapat tekanan.

Hungary ia tinggalkan sebentar, walau mata wanita itu menagih lebih banyak perhatian darinya. Lebih mengharapkan Prussia dapat berbagi, tetapi—sudahlah—dengan mengelus punggung Czech, dia rasa dia melakukan hal yang lebih tepat daripada diam saja.

"Mereka ... pasti akan melibatkan anggota Pakta Warsawa," Hungary bisa menebak pikiran Czech.

"Dan barangkali kita termasuk," Prussia mengecup kepala Czech. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Nak_. _Baik-baik saja_. Aku tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun, tapi ..."

"... Kecuali satu hal. Kita akan melewatinya bersama meski orang-orang kita melakukan hal sebaliknya."

Prussia menatap mata Hungary dan dia mendapatkan lebih dari yang ia harapkan. Ia tersenyum. Turut membesarkan Veneziano kecil memberikan banyak pengalaman untuk Hungary, dan Prussia rasa membanggakan dirinya karena telah menjadi kakak yang hebat pula untuk Germany, adalah tidak salah. Sehingga semuanya berakumulasi, dan membuat mereka dapat melakukan sesuatu di sini karena hal-hal tersebut.

Prussia sadar Czech menangis di depannya. Hungary dengan lembut menarik tubuh gadis itu, "Ayo, ganti bajumu dulu. Kita langsung tidur setelah ini. Kita tidak perlu membicarakan banyak hal besok, kita hanya perlu melaluinya. Datanglah ke Praha secepatnya, lakukan antisipasi apapun yang bisa kaulakukan."

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Prussia agak berat mengatakan sesuatu. Yang jika tidak, ia rasa akan lebih memberatkan lagi. "Pertumpahan darah memang tidak bisa dihindarkan," pengalaman ratusan tahun sepertinya terbersit di depan matanya, membuat ekspresinya berubah dan hanya Hungary yang menyadarinya. "Itulah manusia. Yang paling mampu kita lakukan ... hanyalah bertahan sebagai entitas dan melindungi yang tersisa. Membela mereka ... menjadi bagian dari mereka, dan membuat mereka sadar, bahwa mereka tak pernah benar-benar sendirian dan kehilangan naungan."

Hungary tersenyum seperti seorang ibu yang sedang berharap anaknya telah sembuh. Dia menaruh pakaian Czech di pangkuan anak itu, dan dia mendorong punggungnya dengan lembut. "Gantilah bajumu. Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

Czech meminta persetujuan dari Prussia, dan, ya, lelaki itu mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan keluar, menuju kamar mandi yang hanya ada satu di tiap lantainya.

Hungary dan Prussia berpandangan setelah Czech menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Mungkin kau akan jadi orang yang setiap pagi akan kukejar dengan penggorengan karena mulut besarmu, tetapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau melakukan hal-hal yang seperti barusan untuk anak-anak di ruang makan."

Prussia menganggap itu kode dan, tentu, dengan mudah cangkang misterinya bisa pecah.

Lelaki itu tertawa, renyah namun rapuh, "Sayangnya, itu tidak bisa terjadi."

Alis Hungary terangkat. "Yang barusan? Tidak sesempurna menghajarmu tiap pagi dengan penggorengan, memang, tapi setidaknya kita punya satu harta untuk dibagi bersama."

 **end.**

* * *

.

 **quickfact** :

\- Czechoslowakia pernah diinvasi Soviet di tahun 60-an. Saat itu, Novotny, seorang pemimpin partai komunis, digantikan oleh Dubček dan Dubček memiliki beberapa reformasi yang berbeda dengan pemerintahan pro-Soviet sebelumnya. Perlu dicatat, ada sedikit masalah di perekonomian negara itu di awal 60-an.

\- Soviet khawatir reformasi itu akan berefek pada negara-negara sekitar, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan invasi. Sejarah mencatat, kurang lebih 80 orang meninggal dunia saat tentara koalisi Pakta Warsawa memasuki Ceko, namun tidak berakhir pada perang besar. Dubček dan beberapa anggota pemerintahan dipanggil ke Moskow dan akhirnya pemerintah pun diganti.

\- Penyebutan 'tahun 1956' dan luka Hungary berhubungan dengan revolusi di Hungaria di tahun tersebut namun berhasil digagalkan Soviet.

* * *

.

a/n: bcs i love this headcanon family a lot. che. bisa disebut sebagai sekuel dari Filial. diketik dengan cepat, karena masih ada tugas-tugas lain nunggu malam ini. semoga tidak ada kesalahan. kalau ada, tolong koreksinya ya *bows*

dan ... marhaban ya ramadhan, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir batin—semoga ramadhan ini membawa berkah, aamiin :D


End file.
